familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Grill of My Dreams
Grill of My Dreams is episode twelve of the ninth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from CBS on January 9, 1998. It was directed by Richard Correll and written both by Michael Dawson and Ron Geiger. Plot In order to decrease his clumsiness, shenanigans and to keep him away from bothering Carl, Eddie and his crush Laura Winslows too many times. Steve gets a job at a Japanese restaurant as a teppanyaki chef. Meanwhile, Carl must pet sit Andre when Commisioner Geiss and his wife go on their 2nd honeymoon. However when he voices out his frustration on his boss aloud, the bird repeats the same phrase that he said. Carl must stop Andre from saying "Geiss is an Idiot!" before Geiss comes home and finds out. Synopsis In an effort to decrease his clumsiness, shenanigans, keep him away from bothering The Winslows too many times and try to value their personal space, Urkel secretly gets a job at Tanaka Gardens (a Japanese restaurant) and trains there as a master teppanyaki chef. His training is put to the test when Laura and Maxine drop by for a visit to watch him cook. Meanwhile, Commissioner Geiss is away on a second honeymoon with his wife, Blanche. He entusts Carl with the task of pet-sitting his beloved pet parrot, Andre. He tells Carl when the parrot gets cranky to sing the parrot's favorite song, "Achy, Breaky Heart" because the parrot likes the song. Later, Laura and Maxine bring Steve a bag of bandages as a gift just in case he accidentally stabs the customers. When Laura and Maxine sit down, they reveal that Steve once got his foot stuck in a mud track was washed and waxed five times before the people who worked in the area got him out. Eddie and 3J tries to get him to say other words. 3J tries to get the parrot to say "3J's cool, 3J's cool" and Eddie tries to get it to say "Eddie's the man, Eddie is the man" but it goes nowhere. However, it's Carl who makes the mistake of calling Geiss an idiot for leaving him to pet sit his parrot whose been annoying him with the repeated line "Andre is a pretty bird.", while he's on vacation with his wife. Soon enough, Andre starts trouble by repeating the lines "Geiss is an idiot." and he becomes a laughingstock to Eddie and 3J. Carl must try to make the parrot stop saying that phrase before Geiss comes home. At Tanaka Gardens, Urkel is prepared to cook Tsunami Supreme for Laura, Maxine and their guests. For a while he does a great job with the preparations and impresses their guests. However, true to his nature, Steve is clumsy and causes disaster that he didn't need to do. However, unlike his previous bosses(Leroy and Mr.McClure), Mr.Tanaka actually plays it cool and understands Urkel's clumsiness. In the Winslows Living Room, Carl is frustrated with Andre because he keeps repeating the words "Geiss is an idiot." So, he sings to it "Achy, Breaky Heart" but that does not work either. Once he goes to open the door for Commisioner Geiss, the parrot finally says "Geiss is a great guy." It was a temporary relief to him thinking that his job is safe(which is) when his boss comes to pick him up. That is, until Andre mentions "Geiss is an idiot." Carl tries to explain himself about it but Geiss revealed that Blanche taught their parrot to say that because she thinks it's a joke which he doesn't find funny. He reveals that sometimes his wife can be a real pain in the butt. It isn't long until Andre starts trouble once again by repeating the phrase "Blanche is a pain in the butt." Geiss must now try to avoid having his parrot say the phrase before they get home and risk Blanche's anger. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Supporting Cast * Orlando Brown as Jerry Jamal Jameson Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Dick O'Neill as Commissioner Geiss Guest * Neil Ross as Andre * Pat Morita as Mr. Tanaka * Cindy Lu as Hostress * Linda Li as Japanese Waitress * Patricia Place as Restaurant Customer Songs * Achy Breaky Heart - Billy Ray Cyrus Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where Steve did not say "did I do that" or "look what you did" when he caused an accident. *The reason why Steve gets a job at Japanese restaurant cause he wants to stop being clumsy, and he is told Mr. Tanaka that he's been bothering the Winslows too many times. *Mr. Tanaka is the second boss of Urkel's who understood his clumsiness and played it cool, the first boss was Rachel. His other bosses, Leroy and Mr. McClure both got angry and chased after him. Quotes : Carl: That Geiss must be an idiot. : Andre: Geiss is an idiot. Geiss is an idiot. : is upset when the parrot repeated the same line he said about his boss : Carl: No. No, I didn't mean that. : Andre: Geiss is an idiot. Geiss is an idiot. Geiss is an idiot. : Carl: No. Geiss is a great guy. : Andre: Geiss is an idiot. : [Carl is frustrated with Andre repeating the same line, while Eddie and 3J laughs at him.] ---- : Geiss: I'll tell you that Blanche can sometimes be a pain in the butt. : Andre: Blanche is a pain in the butt. : Geiss: No. No. No. : Andre: Blanche is a pain in the butt. : Geiss: Blanche is a great wife. Blanche is a great wife. : Andre: Blanche is a pain in the butt. Category:Episodes Category:Season Nine episodes Category:Season Nine